Ichiko Shin
Ichiko Shin is a support character in Mirai Pretty Cure! Move Forward!. She is the younger sister of the main protagonist, Rokuna Shin. Additional informations Zodiac: Virgo Blood Type: A+ Height: 1,27m Weight: 33kg School: Senritsu Private Elementary School Skills Ichiko has very good grades and is rather good in sports too. Her best subjects are japanese and all art classes, including painting and music. It is said that she has a very good sense of creativity and a good ear. Her best skill and passion is piano. She can also do some housework and sometimes help her sister and mother with cooking. History Since she was born she always has been a genius. Plus, she was getting along well with everyone in her class. When she saw her sister trying to play piano at a school festival, she wanted to learn it and so she did, and eventually mastered it. She was happy to do the same thing as her sister and that's why she gave her best, but she was extremely disappointed when she found out that her sister doesn't care at all about piano and doesn't how to play it apart from what she played at the festival. That's because of this disappointement that she began to act cold with her sister, upon realizing that her sister is a dreamless and empty person to her eyes. When leaving kindergarten she went to a prestigious elementary school where they can learn music, that is quite far away from Shinrai town. Appearance Ichiko has long violet hair attached into pigtails with pink scrunchies and pink eyes. She is sometimes shown with her school uniform, but otherwise she can wear casual clothes with pastel colors or very girly and beautiful dress for occasions. Personality Ichiko acts cold and distant with her sister, but that's only because of what she thinks of her. Otherwise she is a really kind and pleasant girl who gives a more mature aura than other kids of her age. However she still is a child inside and is somewhat easily impressed and curious, as shown when she learned piano after seeing her sister doing it. She is also rather positive and strong-willed, but sadly she is not very apt to read the atmosphere so it can lead to weird situations. Relationships Rokuna Shin - They have a somewhat complicated relationship. They often argue together and they are never on the same wavelength, mostly because Ichiko can't help opposing her sister. However she still loves Rokuna, it is just that she won't accept that her sister is so different than the sister she dreams of. Family - The same as her sister, she doesn't see her father a lot. About her mother, she accompany Ichiko in everything she does: from driving her to school to planning her entirely day. Ichiko loves her mother as a child would, but she finds it oppresive how her mother doesn't let her do anything by herself. Etymology : Shin is written with the kanji for "true/genuine". : The ichi (壱) means "one" and ko (子) means child. That could be a reference to her genius personality, because she is number one in everything. Songs Ichiko's seiyuu, Nitta Emi, has participated in some character songs. Solo *'Piano Tensai Shirabe~' Group *'sister inferno!' -along with Uchida Maaya (Rokuna) Trivia *Ichiko was intended to be named Ichika, but it was changed as KiraKira Precure! A La Mode already have Ichika Usami as a lead cure. There would be too much names similar to the canon series as there alreayd is Rei Mirai's. Category:Female Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters Category:User:RenaAozora Category:Mirai Pretty Cure! Move Forward!